1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and a method of manufacturing a device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An immersion exposure apparatus which exposes a substrate by projecting the pattern of an original onto the substrate via a liquid arranged between the substrate and the final surface of a projection optical system is known (International Publication No. 99/49504). When a stage which holds the substrate moves at high speed, the liquid may spatter to the outside of the stage from a liquid holding surface arranged to surround the substrate, thus contaminating components in the exposure apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-303316 discloses a substrate table which is provided with a drainage trench arranged to surround the outer peripheral edge of the substrate, and a barrier arranged to surround a sensor almost flush with the upper surface of the substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-186112 discloses a surface which defines the outer peripheral portion of a substrate support body and is formed so that the contact angle between the liquid and the surface of this outer peripheral portion reduces outwards from the side of the outer edge portion of the substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-186112 also discloses a drain provided in the outer peripheral portion of the substrate support body as a liquid recovery mechanism.
Supposedly, as the substrate stage moves at a higher speed, it becomes more difficult to prevent the liquid from spattering simply by arranging a barrier such as a trench outside the substrate. If, for example, a trench is simply provided in the substrate stage, the liquid may pass through a position above the trench by inertia and spatter from the substrate stage. On the other hand, if a projection is provided on the substrate stage, the liquid may collide against it and spatter as well.